


Counting Stars

by manicmea



Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro wishes he could be with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Shazz suggested to use Onerepublic so this is what I ended up making.

Artist Onerepublic

Song Counting Stars

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
